beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Kadoya vs. Chao Xin
Masamune Kadoya vs. Chao Xin takes place on the Great Wall of China as a challenge from Masamune to Chao Xin. Prologue Masamune heads to a local beyblade park in China in order to battle and runs into several beybladers. Masamune defeats several of them and claims his first win in China. During his celebration Masamune's bey Ray Striker is knocked out of one of the stadiums by a mysterious beyblade that belongs to a anonymous egotist blader. Masamune continuously demands to face him only to reveal that the blader is Chao Xin also known as Wang Hu Zhong's third beyblader. Chao Xin continuously ignores and refuses to battle Masamune while being followed by him around town until they are found by Dashan Wang who demands Chao Xin battle Masamune. Chao Xin is backed into a corner and regrettable accepts. Battle Chao Xin leads Masamune to the Great Wall of China for a more "awesome" place to battle. They start off the battle with Masamune trying to attack but Chao Xin continuously dodges his moves. Chao Xin warns Masamune that his bey is too reckless in its attacks and will be outlasted by Virgo, Chao Xin thens heads off running across the Great Wall of China followed by his Virgo and Masamune. Masamune commands Striker to attack but Chao Xin is easily able to dodge by changing position and keeping up its defense. Masamune then uses Striker's speed to surprise attack Virgo and finally lands several hits, but it these hits do nothing due to Virgo's circular movement and its ED145 Spin Track all in sync through Chao Xin's mastery of Tai Chi. Masamune decides to attack Virgo with full power in order to make sure his hit lands hard but is countered by Chao Xin's technique, Fierce Lady Flash which easily throws aside Striker using its own momentum against it. This move sends Striker flying but it failed to do what Chao Xin expected which was causing Striker to sleep out, but decides he can live with a stadium out. Masamune refuses to give up and Striker lands back inside the walls limits. Masamune lectures Chao Xin about not having any drive about beyblading and tells him he won't lose to someone like that, Striker attacks and breaks through Virgo's defense for the first time. Striker capitalizes on the attack and strikes through Virgo's defense once more surprising Chao Xin, Dashan butts in and lectures Chao Xin about the change in momentum. Chao Xin responds telling him he won't lose, Masamune seizes the moment and breaks through Virgo's defense a number of times and decides to finish it with his special move, Lightning Sword Flash. Chao Xin refuses to accept defeat and counters with his own special move, Adamantine Hands. This move allows Virgo to hold its ground against Striker's attack that eventually causes Striker to backlash itself and sleep out, making Chao Xin victorious. Epilogue Chao Xin celebrates his victory by boasting to a viewing Dashan. Instead of congratulating Chao Xin, Dashan scolds him on the fact he would have lost if not been for the stadium. Chao Xin doesn't take this lightly but agrees to participate in the championships and train hard for them. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle